The main objectives during recent years in our laboratory have been the elucidation of mechanism and evaluation of associated kinetics of a wide variety of heterogeneous and homogeneous charge-transfer processes. Included are those involving excited state molecules or ions initiated by heterogeneous electron transfer processes (eg. chemiluminescence) or by direct light irradiation (photoelectrochemistry). Two possible pathways for chemiluminescence are proposed. The first is via a direct charge-transfer mechanism and the second is by way of a secondary chemical reaction which follows the charge-transfer. The effect of the addition of so-called energy acceptor and transfer molecules and/or "catalyst" molecule or ions on chemiluminescence will also be examined. Research will study the chemistry of oxygen, superoxide ion and excited singlet oxygen in these processes. Studies of heterogeneous electron and/or energy transfer involving irradiated thin molecular flms are also underway. Perhaps the most important part of our effort has been the continued development of the theory and methodologies for new instrumental techniques for studying transient species and their kinetics applicable to charge-transfer processes. Particular emphasis has been devoted to "spectroelectrochemistry" at optically transparent electrodes (OTE). These electrodes have an extremely wide range of applications, not only to electrochemistry, but significantly, to biochemistry and biophysics where electron transfer processes, molecular orientations effects and electric field effects of molecules of biochemical importance may be studied.